Family Unexpected
by writersblock252
Summary: AU. Married couple Santana and Mercedes desperately want to have a baby but of course life doesn't always go as planned. But sometimes it works out in ways you least expected. Warning: Santana G!P Quinntana Friendship
1. Chapter 1

MERCEDES P.O.V

I stare at the pregnancy test I've been holding in my hand for the past thirty minutes just hoping and praying that it would turn into a positive. Every month I find myself in this exact position, optimistic that I would finally be pregnant only to be let down. My wife and I have been trying for almost a year to get pregnant and it feels as if we have not gotten any closer to turning our dreams into a reality. This time I was certain that finally I would get a positive results but once again I was wrong. I even planned this romantic dinner for my wife to tell her the good news. A candlelit dinner and a relaxing bubble bath for later but there will be no celebration for us tonight. Only tears, sadness, and frustration. I've been doing everything I can to make sure my body was the perfect home for a baby. Taking my vitamins every morning, eating a healthy diet, exercising, I even lost thirty pounds. Still here I am once again with the same results from the previous months. I'm going to have to disappoint my wife yet again with the sad news. She tries to be strong for the both of us but I know she is just as heart broken as I am. I greatly appreciate how strong she is for me because right now that is exactly what I needed. I throw the pregnancy test in the trash bin, walk down to the kitchen to check on the food. I take the food out of the oven and set the table for the both of us, I even take out a bottle of wine since I could definitely use a drink right now. I get a text from my wife telling me that she would be home in ten minutes, so I pour myself a glass of wine while I wait. In exactly ten minutes I hear the front door open and in walks my beautiful wife of fours years Santana Lopez.

"Wow babe what's all of this for?" Santana and I have known each other since high school but we didn't develop romantic feelings for each other until one year after we graduated high school. Santana and I begin spending so much time together in California that we began to fall in love. Fast forward three years later Santana proposes to me and a year later we get married. Being with Santana has made me the happiest I've ever been. She is my best friend and the love of my life and we have an amazing life together. The only thing we are missing is a family.

"I just wanted us to have a romantic evening, both of us have been working really hard and we haven't spent a lot of quality time together."I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her neck. It wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't entirely a lie either.

"After the day I had, I could definitely use some quality time with you." Santana leans in and kisses me on my lips. We stand by the counter kissing for a little then I break away from the kiss.

"Come sit down babe." I take her hand and lead her over to the table. She sits down in the chair and I pour her a glass of wine and I pour a glass for myself.

"Baby what are you doing, you can't drink wine you might be pregnant." Santana says to me with concern look on her face. I hate that I have to tell her that I'm not pregnant.

"Unless you already know your not pregnant." Santana says, the smile dropping from her face. All the tears I was holding in comes pouring down my face.

"Oh Cedes, come here." She pulls me down into her lap and cradles me in her arms.

"I took a test like forty-five minutes ago and it was negative, I just knew it was going to be positive this time." I sob into her shoulder as she rubs my back.

"I'm so sorry Cedes, we will keep trying."

"I just feel like it's never going to happen for us, it's been almost a year and nothing."

"I know baby but remember Dr. Schultz said that if we try for a full year without getting pregnant then we can come see him about our fertility. It's only been eleven months so we can try one more month and if nothing happens then we will go see the doctor."

"I just feel like something is wrong with me." I answer honestly. I've been feeling like this for a while, like something was wrong with my body.

"Or maybe it's me, maybe my soldiers don't march as strong as I think. And if something is medically wrong with either of us then the doctor will tell us. Then we can figure out what we need to do to increase your chances of getting pregnant. No matter what we have to do we are going to have the family we always wanted." This is why I love Santana so much she was always being strong for me and reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. I wouldn't want to go through this with anyone other than her. By the way I should probably explain that Santana has fully functioning male genitals. She was born this way and doctors still don't understand how or why. She is one hundred percent a woman in every way except for what she has below the waist.

"You always know what to say to put my mind at ease."

"That's why I'm here, I love you so much Cedes."

"I love you too San." I lean in and give her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Now how about I take you upstairs and we get a head start on this baby making." Santana gives me this mischievous grin and I immediately take her hand and we race upstairs. We spend the rest of the night making love for hours, only stopping for water and bathroom breaks. By the time we were done we were both completely exhausted.

"Oh my god San, I don't think I can walk." I lay sprawl out on the bed, tired and sweating from all the different positions Santana put me in. Even after all these years I was still blown away by the way Santana made me feel each time we made love.

"Santana Lopez aims to please."Santana gives her cocky response, I lay my head on her naked chest.

We lay in silence only listening to the sound of our breathes. Tonight with Santana was amazing but I couldn't get the thought of us never having a baby out of my head.

"San."

"Yes babe."

"I have to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Always babe."

I take a deep breath before I speak."Would you still love me if I couldn't give you children?"

Santana props herself up on her elbows."Baby of course I would, I will always love you no matter what. Don't you even think for a second that I wouldn't."

Santana grabs me by the chin and lifts up my head. "Cedes look at me, I told you we will get through anything together and I meant that. I am going to love you until I take my last breath and nothing is going to change that." Santana doesn't give me a chance to respond before grabbing me by the back of my neck and bringing me in for a deep passionate kiss. Santana wipes away all my fears and doubts, I believed every word she said to me.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Cedes."

THE NEXT MORNING

SANTANA POV

I wake up to an empty bed, I assume Mercedes must be downstairs. Last night was really rough for me even though I held it all in. I had to be strong for Mercedes even though I was hurting inside. I want so desperately to start raising a family with Mercedes. Everything else in our life was going exactly like we planned it. Both of us excelling in our careers, me as the youngest Police Sergeant in the state and Mercedes as a the head trauma nurse at her hospital. The only thing missing from our lives was a baby and the chance for us to start a family together. When Mercedes first talked to me about wanting to have kids at first I was very insecure about the whole thing. I didn't know if I would be a good mom but now it's all I want. I want the family that you see in movies, a child of our own to love and make memories with. I'm not a very religious person but I believe God, whoever he or she is should see the good in Mercedes heart and bless her with a child. I know I'm not supposed to dwell on things like that. Maybe one day when we least expect it, our prayers will be answered.

I grab my gym bag and police bag then head downstairs to the kitchen where I knew Mercedes would be. I enter the kitchen and Mercedes is standing behind the counter packing lunches for the both of us.

"Good morning babe." I walk over and give her a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing a water from the refrigerator and banana out of the bowl.

"Morning baby, I packed the food from last night so you could have it for lunch today."

"Thanks babe." I sit down at the kitchen bar stool. Mercedes comes over in between my legs and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I know you were being there for me last night but I want to know how you are holding up. I know this is taking a toll on you too every month." I place my hands on Mercedes hips bringing her closer to me.

"I'm not going to lie I was hurt last night, but I'm still optimistic everything is going to work out. It may not be the way we want it but I know we are going to be great mom's one day even if we have to take another route."

"You mean like adoption?"

"Adoption, a surrogate, or maybe even a sperm donor. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to have a beautiful family with my beautiful wife." I give her a quick kiss. "But we don't even have to think about those options until we go see Dr. Schultz."

"Your right San, I just hope it's soon."

"Me too, now give me some lovin before I have to go the next nine hours without you." Mercedes smiles at me before leaning down and pressing her lips against mine.

"I will see you tonight baby, text me."

"I always do." Mercedes always wanted me to text her when I was out on patrols so she knew that I was safe. She was always paranoid that one day it would be me coming in the hospital on a stretcher. So I made sure I text her throughout the day to put her mind at ease.

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too, have a great day at work and saves some lives." I give my wife one last kiss before grabbing my bags and heading out the door.

I go to the gym first just to get in a quick workout before I head to the station. Being a cop I made sure my body was always in its best shape, plus working out gave me a chance to clear my mind. After I workout I shower change into my uniform then I drive down to the station. The first thing I do is get a quick debriefing from the overnight Sergeant. Then I gather all my paperwork for my eight o'clock briefing with my patrol unit, on the activities from the night before. After that I spend an hour going over reports before heading out on patrol with my partner and best friend Quinn Fabray. Quinn and I have been best friends since we were thirteen years old. She joined the police force one year after I did and now has been my partner for the last two years. We've seen some crazy shit and survived close calls together, I couldn't ask for a better partner.

"So Mercedes pregnancy test came out negative again this month." I tell Quinn as we drive downtown patrolling the streets.

"Aww I'm sorry Santana." Quinn says empathetically from the passenger side of the patrol car.

"Yeah it sucks, I just feel bad for Mercedes she really wants to have a baby. I mean don't get me wrong I do too but Mercedes takes it so personal, she always thinks she is the one to blame."

"I understand that but the two of you haven't been trying for that long, I heard it takes most couples over a year before they get pregnant."

"That's what I tried to explain to Mercedes but she really wants to have a kid. I just hope we can make something happen soon before she starts to get depressed over all of this."

"I'm sure you guys are going to have a beautiful family soon. Good things come to those who wait."

"Thanks Q."

"No problem."

We ride down King Street which is a known drug area, I make it my business to patrol this area whenever I could. As we ride down the road I notice a black lexus stopped at a known drug house and as soon as they see us behind them they pull off. I turn on my blue lights to get the car to pull over and to my surprise the car obeys and pulls over to the side of the road. Quinn and I get out of our patrol car, I walk up to the drivers side and Quinn on the passenger side. The windows of the car are tinted out so I couldn't see who was inside. I tap on the window to get the driver to roll the window down which they do. As the window is being rolled down I instantly get hit with a big aroma of marijuana smoke. The driver was a white teen probably eighteen years old and a group of teens in the back of the car all about the same age.

"How's it going today gentleman?" I ask once the driver rolls the window all the way down. The car of teens all look very nervous.

"Doing alright. " The driver answers fidgeting his hands on the steering wheel.

"Can I get your driver's license, registration, and proof of insurance please." Quinn stands on the passenger side watching the occupants in the back closely. The driver reaches over and gets the documents out of the glove compartment.

"Now, who do you know at that house you just pulled off from?" I take a quick look at the driver's license to get his name. I hand the documents over to Quinn for her to check and pull up information in the patrol car. Quinn walks back to our car and begins running the drivers information.

"Uhm I was just visiting a friend of mine."

"And what's the name of your friend?"

"It's uh Tyrek." The driver answers and I knew he was lying.

"Well Mr. Damon do you know that the house you just left from is a drug house and this is a well known drug area?"

"No I didn't know that ma'am."

"Really because as soon as you rolled your window down I got a strong smell of marijuana coming from your car."

"I smoked in here yesterday that's probably why."

"Okay Mr. Damon let's stop playing games with each other. I know you just bought weed from that house because I have made dozens of arrest at that house. The smell of marijuana is so strong that it's no way in hell it's from what you smoked yesterday. So why don't you cut the bs and stop with the lies."

"I'm not lying I was in the neighborhood so I decided to stop by and visit my friend. I didn't buy any weed I swear." Well he doesn't want to tell me the truth then playtime is over.

"Why don't you go ahead and step out the car for me, slowly." The driver sighs and rolls his eyes, slowly exiting the car just as Quinn comes back over from the patrol car.

"Everything checks out except he lives forty five minutes away from here and shouldn't be anywhere near this neighborhood." Quinn tells me as she puts the documents on the hood of the car.

"Sounds about right, can you detain the passengers." Quinn nods her head and gets the two passengers out of the car, puts them in handcuffs and makes them sit down on the curb. I do the same thing to the driver who was starting to get more nervous now.

"Listen up, none of you are being arrested yet you are however being detained until we conclude our investigation. I am going to search your car because I have reason to believe that you are hiding marijuana inside. Does everyone understand what I just explained?"

"Yes." They all say in unison.

Quinn and I search the car looking in the usual places that suspects normally hide their drugs. Like in the glove compartment, between the seats, under the seats, and sometimes they keep it in a hidden compartment. I reach in the hidden compartment behind the radio and jackpot, I pull out an ounce of weed.

"So who's ounce of marijuana is this?" I hold up the ounce I found and immediately the driver's head drops to the ground. It really didn't matter who the drugs belong to, the driver of the car was the owner of the vehicle so he would be the one arrested. Quinn and I search both the driver and his passengers and find nothing on them so we let the passengers go free. We get another patrol car on the scene to take the driver to jail then we continue on our patrol.

"I can't believe how far people will go with their lie, he had to know we were going to find the drugs." Quinn speaks as we continue our drive patrolling the streets.

"I know it's crazy, I will never understand it." In the seven years I've been a cop, you wouldn't believe all the lies people have told me to get out of trouble.

Dispatch: 213 do you copy?

I pick up the radio to respond to the dispatcher.

"This is 213."

Dispatch: We have a possible 10-52A at 250 Oakwood Drive. Neighbors called saying they heard lots of yelling and fighting from across the street. They also report hearing a young child screaming for help.

"Received, 213 responding."

I turn on my blue lights and sirens, turning my patrol car around and speeding down the highway to the domestic dispute call. Calls like this always got my blood rushing because you never know what you are walking into. I always respond to every domestic dispute with caution because if not it could cost you your life. I speed through traffic rushing to get to the address as fast as I could, especially since it was a child involved. We get to the house in about six minutes, quickly parking the squad car and hoping out. Both Quinn and I approach the house with caution, which looks as if it hadn't been maintained in years. The grass came up to my knees and there was junk scattered all over the yard and porch. I can still hear the couple arguing and fighting inside the home. I walk up to the front door and bang my fist against the door as hard as I could.

"Its the police come to the door now!" I yell and the arguing in the house cease. I hear big footsteps coming towards the door, the door opens and a male in his early thirties, husky build and of Latino descent opens the door with an angry scowl on his face.

"What the hell do you want we didn't call no cops!"

"Sir we got calls from several neighbors complaining of arguing going on and we want to make sure everyone here is safe and figure out what's going on here." I explain to the husky man.

"There is nothing going on here, my wife and I were just having a disagreement."

The Latino man steps onto the porch and I notice he has blood on his shirt and knuckles. I could also smell whiskey on his breath and the way he could barely stand up straight told me everything I needed to know. I then hear what sounds like a child's voice calling for help inside the house.

"Sir turn around and put your hands behind your back." I grab him by the arm and push him up against the house, quickly putting him in handcuffs. I didn't know what exactly happened but I knew by his appearance and the sound of the child voice that it wasn't good.

"Ma'am step outside for me please." Quinn tells the woman waiting at the screen door, I assume is either his wife or girlfriend.

An African American woman who looks to also be in her thirties comes stumbling out of the house. She was in no better shape and seemed to be high out of her mind.

"What the hell do you want barbie! I will beat the shit out of you." The woman stumbles toward Quinn, Quinn grabs the aggressive woman puts her on the ground and throws a pair of handcuffs on her. At this time two squad cars pull up to the home so I walk into the house to find the child who was calling for help.

I walk into the house and see all kinds of liquor bottles and drug paraphernalia on the tables and floors. It doesn't take long before I find the voice of the child who was calling out for help. He is a small boy maybe eight or nine years old with beautiful hazel green eyes and dark black hair, hiding under the kitchen table with his knees up against his chest. I bend down so that I could be at eye level with the scared boy.

"Hey buddy, I'm a police officer and I'm here to help you. Will you come out from under the table for me." I can see in his eyes he is afraid to trust me but he also wants desperately for someone to help him.

"You promise you won't hurt me." That one sentence broke my heart, this little kid obviously has been through alot in his short life.

"I promise I won't hurt you, I'm here to help you and make sure no one ever hurts you again." He sits there for a moment, reading my eyes to see if I was actually someone he can trust.

"Okay." He slowly crawls out from under the table and I reach my hand out for him to grab.

"Thank you, now what's your name?"

"Julian."

"Julian I love that name, my name is Santana. I'm going to ask you some questions you think you can answer them for me." He just shakes his head up and down.

"Okay good, are those people out there your mom and dad."

"Yes."

"Do they fight a lot?"

"Yes."

"Do they ever hit each other?"

"Daddy hits mommy and me when he gets angry or drunk." My blood boils hearing this, how could someone hit a defenseless child.

"When he hits you does it ever leave a bruise." He doesn't say anything at first he just looks down at the ground. I give him a chance to get his thoughts together before I say anything. Instead of saying anything Julian lifts up his shirt and exposes the bruises all over his chest and stomach. Some of the bruising are old and some as new as today. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and it made me sick to my stomach. I want nothing more than to go beat the shit out of that bastard but that wouldn't solve anything and Julian didn't need to see anymore violence than he already has.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you, I'm going to take you to the hospital so they can look at these bruises and make sure you are okay." He nods his head once again in understanding.

"Alright let's go buddy." I pick him up and cradle him gently in my arms carrying him out the door. Once I step outside I see that Quinn must have taken the father to jail in another patrol car because she was no longer on the scene.

"Sergeant, Fabray went ahead and took the father to jail he has several warrants. I'm going to take the mother in now, she has a warrant as well." Officer Jackson comes up and informs me.

"That's fine I'm going to take the son to the hospital he's got bruises on his body. Also get Child Protective Services to meet me at the hospital so we can find the closest relative to take care of this little boy."

"You got it Sergeant." Officer Jackson runs back over to the female suspect who was arguing with other officers on the scene.

I take Julian to my car and put him in the back seat, making sure to put a seatbelt across him. I drive to the hospital and we arrive in twenty minutes. I take him to the emergency department and they bring us straight to the back where the doctors and nurses could look over him. I lay him on the hospital bed and wait for someone to come check on the him.

"Santana what are you doing here?" In walks my wife in her scrubs and stethoscope around her neck.

"Hey baby, I'm here with this handsome little guy." Julian looks up at me and a small smile appears on his face.

"Well you are handsome." Mercedes stands in front of Julian.

"My name is nurse Mercedes, what's your name?"

"Julian." He answers softly.

"Nice to meet you Julian, do you mind if I take off your shirt so I can do a quick examination." Mercedes asks politely taking the stethoscope off from around her neck.

"Okay."

"Okay let's see here." Mercedes lifts Julians shirt off above his head. Mercedes was just as shocked as I was by the amount of bruises that surround his little body. She runs her hand over his body and begins to put slight pressure on his torso, feeling around for anything out of place. I back away a little while Mercedes does her examination on Julian. It takes her about ten minutes to finish her examination then the doctor comes in and does his own exam.

"So how is he?" I step outside the room with Mercedes leaving the door slightly open.

"The good news is he doesn't have any broken bones, just a lot of bruising. All he need is some pain killers and compression wrapping around his torso." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear, so he will be fine?"

"Yes, in two weeks the bruising and swelling will be gone."

"Great."

"So what's the story with this kid?"

"His parents are drunks and junkies and when the father gets drunk he likes to beat the crap out of him."

"God that's terrible, what's going to happen to him now?"

"CPS is meeting me here later and hopefully they will be able to find a relative for him to live with."

"Santana." I hear Julian call my name from the hospital bed. I walk over to the bed were Julian is lying.

"Yeah buddy."

"Can I have something to eat please." Julian asks me and at the same time I hear his stomach start to growl.

"Of course, what would you like to eat?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm just really hungry."

"How about I go down to the cafeteria and see what they have."

"Okay thank you Santana."

"Your welcome, I'll be back."

I walk outside and down to the cafeteria. I get Julian a ham and cheese sandwich and a apple juice. I carry it back upstairs and his eyes light up when I walk back into the room. Mercedes is sitting on the edge of Julian's bed.

"Here you go Julian, I got you a sandwich and apple juice." I lay the tray down on the bed and Julian wastes no time grabbing the sandwich off the tray. He quickly bites into the sandwich, swallowing down the sandwich as if it was his first meal in a long time.

"Slow down handsome, the food isn't going anywhere." Mercedes jokes with Julian.

"Sorry I haven't ate in a while." Julian explains.

"When is the last time you ate?" I question.

"Two days ago." Julian confesses. I can't believe what I'm hearing, what type of parent abuses and starves their own child. This poor little kid having to go through so much at such a young age, it's such a shame.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore and if you want another sandwich I will go down to the cafeteria and get you another one." I reassure Julian.

"Thank you Santana." Julian tells me sweetly then he goes right back to eating what what's on his plate. I smile at the handsome boy sitting on the bed.

My cell phone goes off in my pocket, I take it out and see its a call from Quinn.

"Yeah what's up."

"Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yeah I am, I don't want to leave until CPS gets here and I know this kid is in good hands."

"You're the boss, I'm going back on patrol. Call me when you're done at the hospital."

"I will, be safe."

"I will, bye Santana."

"Bye Q." I hang up, the phone and walk back over to Julian and Mercedes.

Mercedes has to go back to work on her other patients but I stay in the room with Julian. Once Julian was discharged from the hospital, we wait in the waiting room for CPS to arrive. CPS took so long to arrive that Julian and I fell asleep in the waiting room. I'm finally awaken by someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Sergeant Lopez." I look up to see a woman in a business suit and eyeglasses resting on top of her head staring down at me.

"Yes." I stand up from my seat beside Julian rubbing my eyes to wake myself up.

"Hi I'm Jessica Carter from Child Protective Services, your department contacted us about a child abuse case."

"Yes this is the boy who we found in the home after I was called there about a domestic dispute. I found him huddled under a table with dark bruises all over his torso and I just learned that his parents didn't feed him for two days." I inform her of everything she needed to know to conduct her investigation.

"Thank you for your help, I'm going to talk to Julian alone now just to ask him some questions about what's been going on with his parents."

"Yeah sure." I bend down to wake Julian up from his sleep.

"Julian. Julian." It takes me a couple times but I get him to wake up.

"Julian, this nice lady is going to ask you a few questions okay." Julian yawns then gets out of the chair.

"Will you be here waiting for me?"

"Yes I will, I'll stay right here until you get done."

"Alright." Julian shrugs his shoulder.

"Hey Julian let's go right in this room and talk for a second." Ms. Carter takes ahold of Julian's hand, walks with him into the office that was used for conference calls. He looks back at me as she takes him into the room, I give him a thumbs up to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, then they disappear into the room.

I wait in the waiting room for what seemed like hours for the interview to be over. I paced back and forth thinking about who Julian was going to go live with next. If they were going to treat him right and if they even wanted to have Julian in there home. So many questions running through my mind but the one thing that kept nagging at me was this feeling that I meet this kid for a reason. Wherever he was heading to next I didn't want him to go, I wanted him right here with me. Finally I see the doors open and I see Julian running out towards me, he hugs my knees with tears running down his face.

"Please Santana don't let her take me! I don't want to go!" What was going on, why didn't he want to live with one of his relatives. I put my arms around the crying boy to comfort him, Ms. Carter comes running out the room.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't want to go with me to foster care."

"Foster care? Why isn't his relatives coming to get him?"

"None of them want to take him in, I have no other choice but to put him in foster care for now."

"Santana please don't make me go!" Julian cries and it breaks my heart, this poor kid has already been through enough.

"I'll take him home with me, I'll be his foster parent." I blurt out without even thinking about it.

"Sergeant Lopez I-."

"I want to take him home with me and I'll do whatever paperwork I have to do to become his foster parent."

"Santana it's not that simple."

"Please Ms. Carter, you know I already have everything needed to take care of him. I have a room for him, my wife and I make more than enough money to financially take care of him. I already have all the training that foster parents are required to obtain. I'm the perfect person to take care of him right now.

"Officer Lopez are you sure you want to do this, there is a lot that goes into becoming a foster parent."

"Whatever it takes I'm willing to do it, just please let me take him home with me."

"Okay I will let him go home with you tonight but you need to come to my office first thing tomorrow morning so we can get the paperwork started." Mrs. Carter reaches inside her purse and pulls out a card with her information on it.

"Call me if you have any questions, I will see you first thing tomorrow morning."

"I will be there, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, see you tomorrow." Mrs. Carter waves goodbye to Julian before walking out the hospital.

"Am I going home with you Santana?" Julian finally let's go of me once he saw that Mrs. Carter was gone.

"Yes buddy I'm taking you home." I bend down so that I would be at eye level with him.

"Thank you Santana, I'll be good I promise." He says sweetly then wraps his little arms around my neck. I hug him gently, I don't know what was going to happen next but all I know is I will make sure no one ever hurts this little boy again.

"You ready to go?" I ask Julian.

"Yes please."

I stand up and take Julian by the hand, walking him out the emergency room doors. In twenty four hours so much has taken place and now here I am about to be the foster parent for a child I just met. I'm not complaining because he needs me and in a way I feel that I need him too. Now all I have to do is explain all of this to Mercedes, I wonder how she will take it when she finds out I just agreed to be a foster parent.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING GIRLPEEN SEX IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Santana stands at the stove cooking dinner while Julian sat at the table drawing in the coloring book she just bought for him. Mercedes would be getting home soon, Santana texted her earlier to let her know she had a surprise waiting for her. Santana was finishing up dinner when Mercedes comes into the kitchen.

"So what's my surprise..oh hey there." Mercedes is surprised by Julians presence when she walks in the kitchen but she greets the little boy she treated earlier that day.

"Hi." Julian says, then goes right back to coloring.

"Hey baby, how was work?" Santana walks over to Mercedes and places a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Work was good, uhm Santana what's going on?" Mercedes whispers so that Julian couldn't hear.

"Julian why don't you go wash up for dinner, the bathroom is down the hall on the left." Santana tells Julian so that she could have a private conversation with Mercedes.

"Okay Santana." Julian gets up and heads to the bathroom to wash his hands. Leaving Santana and Mercedes alone to talk privately.

"San what's going on, why is Julian here I thought one of his relatives were supposed to pick him up from the hospital?" Mercedes questions Santana once Julian disappeared down the hall. She lays her hospital bag on the counter taking weight off her shoulders.

"Yeah they were but when the social worker got in contact with them none of them wanted to take him in. All of his family members just turned their backs on him and the only thing the social worker could do is put him in foster care."

Santana hopes that Mercedes won't be upset with her for volunteering to take Julian in their home without consulting her first.

"I'm guessing since he's in our bathroom right now that you didn't want him to go to foster care. So you volunteered to keep him until they could find him either a foster home or a relative to take care of him." Mercedes thought she had the gist of the story but Santana is quick to correct her.

"Actually I volunteered for us to take him in and become his foster parents." Santana can't read if the look on Mercedes is anger or just shock, maybe a combination of both.

"I know you are probably upset that I didn't talk to you first but I just reacted. You should have seen how heartbroken he looked. He was crying and begging me not to leave him, I just couldn't let him go." Santana hopes Mercedes isn't too upset with her about all of this. It's a big deal for them to take a child they didn't know from a trouble home into their home.

"So how upset are you with me?" Santana questions Mercedes who has a perplexed look on her face.

"I'm not upset San." Mercedes answers.

"Really?" Santana is surprised by Mercedes answer.

"Yes really, I wish you had a chance to talk to me first but I know you were in a tight situation. I would've done the same thing if I was in your position. I wouldn't of been able to leave that cute little guy either, he's already been through enough."

Mercedes words eases Santana's mind.

"So does that mean you're fully on board with becoming Julian's foster parents?" Santana places her arms around Mercedes waist bringing her closer to her body.

"Yes it does, I mean we've been wanting a family and maybe this is our chance." Mercedes tells Santana wrapping her arms around her neck.

Santana leans down and attaches her lips to Mercedes lips. They stand in the middle of the kitchen kissing each other. Both of them so happy with the unexpected gift in the form of the little boy. It's not the way they expected to become parents in fact it's all very unexpected but they welcome it.

"Santana." Julian calls out to Santana as he walks back into the kitchen.

Both Santana and Mercedes jump apart once they hear Julian call out for Santana. They got a little carried away with their excitement.

Santana tries to quickly wipe off Mercedes lipstick that was now all over her lips.

"Hey buddy, sorry about that. Sit down at table the food is done." Santana goes over to Julian and ushers him back to his seat. Julian sits down in the chair but keeps looking up at Santana.

"Are you married to each other?" Julian asks Santana. Santana wonders if her and Mercedes being gay would bother the young boy.

"Yes we are, does that bother you?" Santana asks concerned with what Julian's answer would be.

"Why would that bother me? I like seeing people happy." Julian answers innocently, not understanding why Santana asked him that question.

Santana smiles at Julian, she was concerned with what he would say but his answer was perfect.

"You're right Julian, I don't even know why I asked you that."

Julian shrugs his shoulders. "Me either."

Santana and Mercedes laugh at his innocents. The fact that Julian didn't see anything abnormal about two women being married prove things had come a long way since Santana and Mercedes were in high school.

Mercedes sits down at the table on the right of Julian, Santana goes into the kitchen to get the food. Mercedes decides to start conversation with Julian while Santana got the food.

"So Julian how old are you?" Mercedes inquires, she assumed the boy is around the age of eight or nine years old.

"I'm eight years old." Julian responds. Santana comes over and places the food down in the middle of the table.

"Eight years old, so that would mean you are in the third grade right." Mercedes continues.

"Yes ma'am, I'm supposed to start school in August." Julian says back. Mercedes starts putting food onto Julian's plate for him. Santana starts piling food onto her own plate. August was just next month, they would need to talk to Ms. Carter about getting Julian into school.

"Do you like school?" Mercedes continues asking Julian questions to get to know the little boy who would be living with them.

"Not really, the kids at school pick on me a lot because of my clothes and shoes." Mercedes and Santana give each other sad looks. This little boy just couldn't catch a break. Not only did he have to deal with problems at home but at school also.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore because as soon as we can we are going to put you in a new school. Take you school shopping and you can get anything you want." Santana assures Julian whose eyes light up at the idea.

"I get to buy new clothes." Julian is excited about the prospect of going to school in brand new clothes.

"Of course you can." Mercedes tells Julian who is filled with happiness. It saddens both Mercedes and Santana that something as simple as new clothes for school gives the boy so much happiness. Mercedes wonders how long it's been since the boy has been able to wear new clothing.

"Awesome!" Julian exclaims a smile spread across his face. Santana and Mercedes smile at Julian, happy to see him smile after such a rough day.

"So Julian what do you like to do for fun?" Mercedes continues to question Julian.

"Uhm I like basketball a lot, I play at the court by my house."

"Oh really, I bet you're really good at it." Santana compliments.

"I don't know, I've never played with anyone else. I like it more because after my daddy would beat me or mommy would get high and yell at me. I could go to the basketball court and it was a way for me to escape and go to my happy place for just a little while." Julian seems to get sad while talking so Mercedes decides she wouldn't continue on with her questioning.

"Well maybe we can do something about getting you on a team. You can play with other kids and show them how good you are." Says Santana.

"That sounds like fun." Julian agreed.

"Alright buddy eat up." Santana says to him and Julian does exactly that. He digs his fork into the spaghetti and meatballs Santana prepared for them, Mercedes and Santana does the same.

"How's your food buddy?" Santana asks looking for his approval.

"It's delicious." Julian replies.

"I'm glad you like it." Santana says back.

The three of them eat their dinner together with Santana and Mercedes making small talk to get Julian comfortable with them. After dinner all of them go into the living room to watch a movie together. Santana and Mercedes put Julian to bed once it started to get late, they tuck him in one of their spare bedrooms for the night.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good morning Ms. Lopez." Jessica sits down placing a stack of files on her desk. Santana and Mercedes sits across from her while Julian waits in the waiting room playing with the toys they had.

"Good morning, this is my wife Mercedes." Santana introduces the young woman who seems to be having a hectic morning to Mercedes.

"Nice to meet you Mercedes, my name is Jessica." Jessica shakes hands with Mercedes.

"Nice to meet you too." Mercedes greets.

"So now that you both are here I will ask once again, are you sure that you want to become Julian's foster parents?"

"Yes I talked it over with Mercedes last night and we are one hundred percent sure about this. We want to give Julian a good home with two parents who care about him." Santana speaks for the both of them, Mercedes nods her head in agreement.

Jessica smiles at the loving couple."Perfect, now we can get started on moving this process along. During the next ten weeks Julian will be able to stay in your home but I will perform routine home inspection. I will also hold interviews with Julian as well, just to make sure is happy in the home. Right now I need to go over some questions with the two of you."

"Okay." Santana says.

"How long have you been married?"

"Four years."

"Would you say that you are happy in your marriage?

"Yes."

"Very happy."

"Any domestic violence incidents?"

"No."

"Never."

"Do you currently have any children?"

"No."

"Do you plan on having children in the future?"

"Yes."

"I know you might find this question unnecessary but I have to ask. Do you use or abuse drugs."

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Do either of you smoke?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"On occasions."

"How often would you say you drink?"

"About three times a week, we enjoy having a glass of wine with our dinner."

"Do you believe a child should be spank as a form of discipline?"

"Never, we feel you can get a child to behave without physical contact."

Santana and Mercedes are interviewed for about an hour then they fill out some paperwork.

"Alright looks like we have everything fill out and all the forms signed. Before you leave I just want to make sure you understand that being Julian's foster parents means his parents still have all legal rights to Julian. If you want all rights to Julian and become his legal parents you are going to have to adopt him. Now this is going to be a harder process than normal adoptions since his parents didn't give up their parental rights. However if you are willing to hire a lawyer you can sue his parents for termination of parental rights. Which should be a pretty easy case to win since both of them are in jail on very serious charges which could put them in prison for the next five to ten years.

"Then we will do that, we will hire a lawyer and do whatever it takes to adopt Julian." Santana speaks up, she didn't care what it takes, she was going to make sure Julian's parents never saw him again.

"I'm glad to hear that Santana, I know Julian is going to be in great hands as the two of you as his parents."

"Thank you Jessica, that means a lot."

"You're welcome and if you have no more questions for me then we are all done hear."

"No I think we are good for today, if I have any questions I will give you a call." Santana says to Jessica both her and Mercedes standing from their chairs.

"Please do, it was nice meeting you Mercedes."

"Nice meeting you too." Jessica shakes her hand then walks them to her office door.

"I will see you guys next week." Jessica says as they exit the office into the waiting room where Julian was playing with toys around the room.

"Julian it's time for us to go now." Mercedes gets the little boys attention, he puts down the toy truck and walks over to them.

"Am I going home with you?" Julian asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course you are buddy." Mercedes answers him.

"Really." Julian's eyes light up after hearing this.

"Yes Julian, why would you think otherwise?"

"I thought you brought me here to give me back." Mercedes heart breaks hearing his words. She bends down and takes him into her arms.

"We are never giving you back, you are stuck with us. We are going to do whatever we can to make sure you are ours forever." Mercedes reassures Julian.

"You pinky promise?" Julian holds out his pinky for Mercedes to take ahold of. Mercedes smiles and takes ahold of his small pinky with hers.

"Pinky promise, you ready to go home now?"

"Yes please." Julian takes Mercedes hand. Santana interlocks her hand with Mercedes and the new family walk out of the office hand in hand.

THE WEEKEND

"I can't believe it's only been a couple of days and you already have a nice little family dynamic going on." Quinn says to her best friend as she sits on the back deck with Santana while her best friend worked on the grill. She watches as Julian plays UNO inside the house with Mercedes and Rachel. For only knowing them for three days the young boy was very comfortable around Santana and Mercedes.

"I know it's crazy, it's like he was waiting on us to find. To give him the love and care he's been missing his whole life." Santana answers as she works on flipping hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill. Santana and Mercedes invited Quinn and Rachel over for a nice little cook out. It was also a time for their best friends to meet the boy who would soon be their son.

"Well I am very happy for the two of you. I know how badly you wanted a family and now it's here right in front of you."

"Thanks Q, things are finally looking up for us." Santana always appreciated Quinns support. She places the hot dogs and hamburgers in an aluminum tray.

"Rachel still set on not having kids until thirty?

"Yeah she is and I'm totally fine with it. Between me working and her traveling back and forth to New York for her Broadway show, a child would be too much right now."

"Your right about that, I don't see how you two do it. I can't imagine being in a long distance marriage with Mercedes."

"It's hard but we make it work, I know this is her dream and I knew exactly what I was signing up for when we got married. I love her and the times we have together make it all worth it." Quinn proclaims as she stares affectionately at Rachel through the glass windows.

"I can't believe this is our life now, married to the girls we use to call losers and throw slushies on in high school." Santana says.

"I know, we were such bitches back then."

"We still are bitches Quinn." Santana jokes.

"Yeah you're right but now we are bitches to criminals who deserve it."

"True, I'm just glad both of them forgave us. I don't know what my life would be like without Mercedes, that girl is my everything." Santana admires her wife playing with Julian.

"Look at you San getting all sentimental." Quinn pokes fun at Santana.

"Whatever, it's time to eat and I'm starving." Santana grabs the tray of hot dogs and hamburgers and brings them inside the house followed closely by Quinn.

"Alright everyone food is done and Rachel don't worry I made sure to cook your vegan hamburgers on a different rack." Santana informs Rachel setting the tray down on the kitchen table where the side dishes and drinks were already set.

"Thank you Santana." Rachel comes over to the table along with Mercedes and Julian. They all sit around the table and start digging into the food set out on the table. Mercedes fixes Julian his plate which the little boy appreciates.

"So Julian how do you like living here with Santana and Mercedes?" Rachel asks and both Mercedes and Santana were curious to hear his answer.

"I like it a lot, Santana and Mercedes are really nice to me. Plus the house and my room are really big." The adults at the table laugh at Julian's statement. Santana and Mercedes were glad to hear that Julian liked living with them.

"Well that's good to hear Julian, you are a very lucky kid to end up with Mercedes and Santana. They are going to be great parents." Rachel says and it touches both Mercedes and Santana.

"Thank you Rachel." Mercedes reaches over and squeezes her best friends hand.

"So Rachel, how is everything going with your Broadway play?" Santana inquires in between bites of food.

"Everything is going amazing, my cast is great and the show is sold out every night. It's such a dream come true, I can't believe I'm able to perform on stage like I always dreamed." Rachel can't contain her excitement as she talks about her Broadway show.

"You deserve it Rachel, Mercedes and I can't wait to come to New York to see you perform."

"Thank you Santana, I really hope you guys can make it but I understand how busy the two of you are."

"Yeah we are but you know I can't miss my girl performing. I'm going to take some time off to come visit, I need a vacation anyway." Mercedes explains.

"Please do, it would mean the world to me." Rachel expresses.

"San how about we make a trip to New York in a couple of months."

"I'm going to have to put in for leave with my Lieutenant but I'm sure that's gonna be no problem."

"Yes this is so exciting! My wife and best friends in New York with me. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Rachel you have to show me all the best places to go shopping in the city."

"Oh my god Mercedes I have so many stores to show you. Santana you better get your wallet ready because Mercedes and I are going to shop till we drop." Mercedes and Rachel reach across the table and high five each other.

"I'm guessing I don't have a say in any of this do I?" Santana asks Mercedes.

"Of course not." Mercedes responds.

"Yeah I thought so."

"Don't worry baby, I'll make sure we stop by Victoria's Secret and I will pick up some lingerie items for you to enjoy." Mercedes leans over and kisses Santana.

"Well in that case spend all you want babe." Santana says and both Quinn and Rachel laugh at how quickly her stance changed.

"Can I come too?" Julian asks, his soft voice barely heard.

"Of course you are coming Julian, wherever we go you are coming with us." Santana assures the young boy.

"Cool." Julian simply says before going back to eating his hot dog.

They all spend the rest of the dinner talking about what was going on in each other's lives and reminiscing on high school days. After dinner Santana and Quinn play outside with Julian kicking around a soccer ball Santana bought him earlier. Mercedes and Rachel sat on the deck watching while enjoying a glass of wine. Afterwards Mercedes bathed Julian while Santana entertained Quinn and Rachel in the living room. Once Mercedes put Julian to bed Santana came in and they both tucked him in and said their goodnights.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Mercedes says as they walk into the living room where Quinn and Rachel were sitting on the sectional.

"No worries, we understand this is you guys life now."

"Yeah it is and I am really enjoying it, so far." Santana sits down on the sectional."Babe before you sit down can you get me a beer out of the fridge."

"Sure babe." Mercedes heads to the kitchen to get a beer for Santana.

"Did you guys hear that Mike and Tina are getting married?" Quinn asks Santana, she had recently found out herself via Facebook.

"Yeah we saw her post on Facebook, it's so crazy I didn't even know they got back together."

"They didn't, Tina just showed up to his dance studio one day and proposed out of the blue." Quinn explains.

"Yeah that sounds like something Tina Chang would do." Santana jokes.

"It's like none of us ventured out of our little glee club circle. You and Mercedes, Quinn and I, Kurt and Blaine, Kitty and Artie, Marley and Ryder, Sam and Brittany.." Rachel voice trails off she normally tried not to mention Brittany around Mercedes or Santana. It just so happens that Mercedes walks in at that exact moment.

"Rachel you don't have to be afraid of bringing up Brittany name, that was a long time ago." Mercedes says, handing Santana her bottle of Corona and sitting beside her wife.

"Yeah I know, it just feels inappropriate for some reason." Rachel answers, referring to the fact that Brittany was Santana's first girlfriend and the one everyone thought she was going to end up with.

"Look it's fine, we are happy for Sam and Brittany and their family. We both ended up exactly where we were supposed to be."

Santana answers more to reassure Mercedes. She knew how insecure Mercedes felt about the whole Brittany situation.

"You know what guys, I think it's time we head home. Rachel leaves tomorrow and I plan on taking advantage of our last night together." Quinn said standing up from the couch. She puts her hand out for Rachel who gets up from the couch holding Quinn's hand.

"Okay we will walk you guys out." Santana and Mercedes stand up and accompany their friends to the front door.

"I'm so glad we got to see you before you went back to New York Rach." Mercedes says as she gives her best friend a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Me too, I can't wait to see the both of you when you come to visit me in New York. Santana you make sure you take care of my wife while I'm away."

"I got you Rachel, your wife is in good hands." Santana gives Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek as well. Quinn rolls her eyes at the two of them.

"Bye guys, San I'll call you tomorrow." Quinn gives both of them hugs before exiting the home hand in hand with Rachel.

Santana and Mercedes clean up the kitchen before retiring to their bedroom. When they get to their bedroom Santana notices that Mercedes mood seems to have changed. Her first thought was that the mention of Brittany might of upset her more than she let on.

"Babe are you okay?" Santana asks as they both change into their nightwear.

"I'm fine San." Mercedes answers not looking up at Santana.

"I know you Cedes and you are not fine, just tell me what's wrong?" Santana persists as the both of them slide into the bed and under the covers.

Mercedes sighed before she begins to speak. "I don't know it's just every time Brittany is brought up I think about how maybe she's the one that's supposed to be here with you.

Santana couldn't understand after all the years they've been together how Mercedes still thought this way. "Babe don't you ever think that again, you are here because you are my true soulmate. Yes Brittany and I had our past but you are the real love of my life. If I didn't believe that you were the woman I was meant to spend my whole life with I would of never asked you to marry me. But I did because I love you Mercedes and I fall more and more in love with you every single day. If I had to do it all again I would choose you every single time baby."

Santana takes her hand and caresses Mercedes smooth face.

"I love you so much San, you always know the perfect thing to say."

"I'm just speaking from my heart babe." Santana leans in and kisses Mercedes. She tries to pull away but instead Mercedes deepens their kiss. Using her tongue to explore Santana's mouth. Mercedes pushes Santana back against the headboard and straddles Santana's lap, never breaking from the kiss.

Santana makes an attempt to take off Mercedes shirt but her wife swats her hand away. Mercedes begins kissing down her neck earning a moan from Santana. Santana once again tries to grab for Mercedes shirt and is yet again denied by the swipe of the hand.

"Put your hands behind your head." Mercedes instructs Santana who is taken aback by her command.

"Is this some type of cop vs robber role play?"

"Don't ask questions just do as I say, now put your hands behind your head." Santana is instantly turned on by her wife's commanding tone. She does exactly what she is told and puts her hands behind her head, interlacing her fingers.

Mercedes takes off her shirt and bra, sitting bare chested in front of Santana's face. "If you touch me I stop, those are the rules."

"Are you serious, that's impossible." Santana objects.

"Or we could just stop now." Mercedes pretends as if she was about to put her clothes back on.

"No no no, I'm fine with those rules." Santana quickly interjects.

"Good, now just relax." Mercedes whispers in her wife's ear.

Mercedes goes slowly down Santana's body, stopping once she gets to her boxer. Mercedes rubs Santana's dick through her boxer, she feels Santana's dick growing inside her boxers. Mercedes pulls Santana's erect penis out of her boxers and her wife's member springs to attention. Mercedes wastes no time wrapping her mouth around Santana's dick, this causes a moan to escape Santana's lips. Mercedes traces her tongue up and down Santana's shaft. She wraps her mouth around the tip of her dick, slowly swallowing her dick inch by inch. Mercedes head bobs up and down as she sucks. Santana wants nothing more than to grab Mercedes head and pump in and out of her mouth but she didn't want to break the one rule. So instead she leans back and enjoys the feeling of Mercedes mouth wrapped around her dick.

"Oh my god..fuck!" Santana moans out in pleasure as Mercedes mouth swallows her dick.

Mercedes alternates between sucking and jacking off Santana's dick. Santana begins to moan and squirm on the bed, she wanted so badly to be able to touch her wife.

"Shiit baby..so fucking good."

Mercedes could see that Santana was close to cumming so she takes her mouth off her dick.

"Baby why you stop..I was so close."

"Because I want you to come inside me." Mercedes sits and straddles Santana's waist, slowly pushing her erect penis inside her wet entrance. Santana groans from the feeling of Mercedes vagina clenching around her dick.

"Fuck San, you're so big." Mercedes moans out, Mercedes slides back and forth on Santana's dick and it drives Santana crazy.

"Please baby let me touch you." Santana begs it was all feeling too good and Santana needed to touch her wife.

Mercedes unable to speak because of the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling just nods her head. Santana instantly grabs Mercedes by the waist and flips her onto her back. Santana begins thrusting her dick in and out of Mercedes as hard and fast as she could. Santana pulls a few inches of her dick out only to slam it back inside Mercedes tight hole.

Oh..Fuckk..San..Don't..Stop!" Mercedes cries out as the sounds of Santana's hard thrusts fill the bedroom. Mercedes digs her nails into deep into Santana's back as she holds on while Santana gives her the pounding of her life.

"Damn baby..So fucking..good! Santana cries out as she feels Mercedes tightening around her dick, clenching down hard on her. Santana kisses Mercedes neck as she pounds away, her panting becoming louder as she feels herself getting closer to an orgasm.

"Baby..Im..So..Close!" Santana calls out to Mercedes.

"Me too baby..please cum inside me." Santana sits up on her knees, placing Mercedes legs on her shoulder thrusting inside of her. Each thrust harder than the last, both of them screaming out in pleasure.

"Fuck..I'm Coming!" Mercedes screams as she comes all over Santana's dick.

"Oh Shiit!" Santana yells out as she cums, releasing herself inside of Mercedes. Santana falls on top of Mercedes once she empty herself into her wife. Santana doesn't move and Mercedes doesn't try to move her as she knew her wife was exhausted. Once Santana is able to gain her strength again she sits up and pulls her dick out of Mercedes, rolling onto her back on her side of the bed.

"Damn baby, that was incredible." Mercedes says to her wife as she places her head on Santana's chest.

"It was and now I am completely exhausted, I feel like I ran two marathons." Mercedes smirks at Santana's words.

"Let's get some rest baby and in the morning I will cook you and Julian a big breakfast."

"Oh crap Julian, you don't think he heard us do you?"

"Not possible, his bedroom is all the way on the other side. Plus these walls are pretty thick so I'm sure he didn't hear anything."

"Okay." Santana let's out a huge yawn, she definitely needed sleep."Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight baby." Mercedes says back, then almost instantaneously the couple falls asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
